Malice
by EvilBoyGenius
Summary: Team Stax must battle a new and dangerous enemy. Do they have the strength and ingenuity to defeat this new menace, or will they die trying. Contains Kya, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: A new quest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Redakai, nor do I own the cover picture.

**Chapter 1**

''Good morning students'' master Boddai greeted Team Stax, as he walked into the X-caper, supporting his weight on a cane. ''Morning master B'' Boomer replied, as he put his breakfast-plate in the dishwasher, a newly installed accessory. Ky and Maya were still eating. ''I am here to inform you that a new kairu deposit has been detected somewhere in Iceland'' the old master said. ''You are to depart at once.''

Ky stood up, an empty plate in front of him. ''Then what are we waiting for, lets get questing''. He swiped the plate up with one hand, and threw it, as one would throw a Frisbee, into the dishwasher. He meant for it to land there in one piece, but that did not prove to be the case. The dish shattered on impact, with an accompanying noise. Mookee rushed into the room, a club in hand. ''Are we under attack?'' the little alien asked nervously, then his gaze turned towards the dishwasher and the broken plate. ''Oh boy'' he said in a resigned tone. He took a roll of duct tape from a kitchen drawer. ''Don't worry, there's no problem that duct tape can't solve''. He began puzzling the plate together.

Master Boddai just shook his head and walked out of the X-caper. Maya put her plate in the dishwasher, and then walked to the navigation map. Boomer sat in the pilot seat and Ky beside him. ''Next destination, Iceland'' Boomer exclaimed, as they took off.

xxxxx

Vexus, Hexus and Nexus, the three almost identical looking members of Team Hiverax, made their way along a winding hallway in Lokar's new lair. They had been summoned by their master, and were on their way to the throne room. They rounded a corner, and came to a large door, on the other side of which was the throne room. The door opened and they walked through it.

''What is thy bidding master?'' the three brothers asked in unison, as they dropped into a low bow before Lokar, who sat on his throne. ''I am sensing kairu energy somewhere in Iceland, and if I have found it, then Team Stax has surely detected it as well. Retrieve it for me''. ''Your wish is our command'' the Hiverax said; then, after exchanging nods, they left the room.

xxxxx

The X-caper soared through the sky, over the Atlantic Ocean, its large exhaust pipes leaving a white contrail. Aboard the vessel, Maya was looking out the side window, when something caught her eye; three shapes, soaring through the air, little more than half a mile away. ''Guys, we've got e-teens'' she said. Ky joined her at the window. He shaded his eyes with his hand, and peered through the window, at the three distant shapes. Maya was right. He could not see which e-teens these were, the distance was simply too great, but he had a feeling that he would find out soon enough.

''I don't think they've spotted us yet'' Ky said, not tearing his gaze from the e-teens. ''Then let's keep it that way'' Boomer said. He brought the ship down to a nice cruising speed, minimizing the noise from the thrusters, then he turned a large, round knob, pressed a few buttons, and the ship became completely invisible from the outside. ''Good job Boom'' Maya complemented, giving Boomer a thumbs up.

Ky peered at the e-teens again, and saw to his dismay that they had veered in their direction and were getting closer. ''I don't think it worked'' he said, pointing at the approaching e-teens. The shapes were becoming more substantial, and he could soon discern their identities. ''Great, the Hiverax'' he muttered to himself, ''how long is it until we reach land Boomer?'' Boomer looked at his instruments. ''About ten minutes'' he replied. ''Easy Ky'' Maya said, ''just because they veered in our direction doesn't mean they've spotted us. Besides, even if they knew we were in the area, it would be impossible for them to pinpoint our exact location. We are cloaked after all.'' Ky smiled. He liked Maya, and always felt more at ease with her around. ''Let's hope you're right'' he said.

xxxxx

Mookee, who had given up on trying to glue the pieces of the shattered plate together, sat discouraged at the dining table, his faith in duct tape severely wounded. He had been oblivious to what was going on around him, until he thought he heard the word: Hiverax. Mookee shuddered. Of all the e-teens, he feared the Hiverax the most. They were ruthless, even by e-teen standards, and would go to great lengths to get what they wanted.

Mookee stood up and walked over to Ky and Maya, who were still standing at the window, watching intently the Hiverax's approach. They were close now, barely thirty yards away; and closing. They suddenly stopped in mid air. ''This is not good'' Ky said in a worried tone.

xxxxx

Vexus, Hexus and Nexus came to a halt in mid air. They had seen the X-caper, and had initially planned to sabotage the craft; but the ship's unexpected disappearance had foiled their plan. ''It would appear that Team Stax is in possession of a cloaking device'' Vexus communicated telepathically. ''Little good it will do them'' Hexus continued. ''Let us put an end to their games'' Nexus concluded. Their eyes began emitting a feint glow.

xxxxx

Ky jumped from the window as the X-caper began to tremble. ''What's happening Boomer?'' he asked, though he thought he already knew the answer. ''The Hiverax must be messing with the ship's systems'' Boomer replied, trying frantically to keep the ship from taking a nosedive into the Atlantic ocean. Sweat was beading on his brow. He had mostly gotten over his fear of deep, dark water, but the thought of crash-landing in the middle of the ocean was not appealing to him. Smoke rose from the X-caper's controls and it sounded like the ship was going to shake itself apart.

Maya fell back a step. ''We're losing altitude'' she said, casting a worried glance Ky's way. ''We'd better strap down'' Ky said. Maya nodded. The two proceeded to strap down. Mookee had already strapped down in the seat beside Boomer, and was trying to activate the backup system, but nothing was working. ''Brace for impact!'' Boomer shouted, pulling at the wheel with all his might. Ky and Maya held each other, as the X-caper crashed into the ocean, going under as it did.

The ship remained submerged for several long seconds, but then it shot up to the surface. ''You alive back there?'' Boomer asked in a worried tone. ''We're still breathing'' came Maya's reply. Boomer and Mookee unstrapped themselves and walked to Ky and Maya, who were still unknowingly holding each other. A wide smile found its way onto Boomer's face. He had always had a hunch that Ky and Maya had feelings for each other, though he had had no way of proving it – until now.

That is when Ky and Maya realized that they were still holding each other. They recoiled; blushing fiercely. ''We'd better see the extent of the damage'' Ky said, resuming his role as leader. ''Good point'' Maya added, as she stood up. ''That may have to wait'' Boomer said suddenly, motioning the other two to be quiet. Footfalls could be heard above them. ''The Hiverax'' all three said in unison. ''Mookee see if you can repair the ship'' Ky said, ''we'll take care of the Hiverax''. ''Aye aye sir'' Mookee said, saluting Ky, as a sailor would salute a captain. He was brought back to reality as a thin crack appeared on the ship's windshield. He got himself a roll of duct tape, and began sealing the crack.

Ky, Maya and Boomer went through the hatch, and up onto the X-caper's deck. There they were met by three e-teens. ''Hello Team Stax'' Hexus said, ''Sorry for the inconvenience'' Nexus concluded. ''I'm guessing you guys are responsible for our little nosedive'' Boomer asked accusingly. The Hiverax's reply came in the form of a chuckle. ''I'll take that as a yes'' Boomer said, dropping into a bow, ''kairu challenge!'' Vexus, Hexus and Nexus exchanged nods. ''We shall accept!'' they said in unison, dropping into a similar bow. The clouds began swirling above them, and lightning streaked the sky. Waves smashed against the dented hull of the X-caper, rocking the ship to and fro.

The two teams stacked up, calling upon the power of their signature monsters. They did not transform into their monsters though, for there was simply not enough room. ''FANGRAX!... WRENDAX!... NEURAX!'' the Hiverax shouted in unison. ''METANOID!... HARRIER!... FROZTOK!'' Ky, Maya and Boomer shouted, taking up battle stances.

With everyone stacked up, the battle began in earnest. Nexus seized the initiative. ''CONFUSION SPIRAL!'' he shouted, reaching out with his hands, and a column of blue energy burst from his palms. Ky managed to jump over the incoming attack, but Boomer and Maya did not. The attack hit them, enveloping them in the blue energy. The world seemed to spin around them, making them fall to their knees, holding their churning stomachs, their discomfort only heightened by the constantly rocking X-caper.

''BLACK HOLE!'' Ky shouted, and a mass of spinning red energy appeared next to his teammates, sucking away the blue energy enveloping them. The two of them quickly got back on their feet and joined Ky. ''Sweet move Ky'' Boomer said, patting Ky on the shoulder, ''thanks a ton''. ''Don't thank me yet'' Ky said, ''we still have three Hiverax to deal with''. ''Not for long'' Maya said. ''SNIPER SIGHT!'' she shouted, reaching out with one arm, and a thin ray of green energy burst from it, smiting Hexus in the chest. The e-teen was thrown back and nearly fell off the edge and into the sea. He clutched his chest, and a low groan escaped his mouth. There was a small burn mark where the attack had hit him. ''Your turn now Vexus!'' Boomer said, ''BOREALIS BLAST!'' A ball of multicolored energy appeared in his hands, and he threw it. The attack took Vexus off his feet, and tossed him through the air. He landed beside Hexus, who had gotten up, a wisp of smoke coming from his mouth and nose. ''SHADOW FIRE!'' he shouted, and a gout of roaring flame left his now open mouth. Boomer, who did not manage to evade, found himself hit by the attack and thrown backwards through the air. He landed at the edge of the X-caper's deck. His fear of water assaulted him, his heart beating furiously in his chest, and sweat glistening on his brow.

Ky went to help Boomer, but Maya stayed behind to keep the Hiverax away. ''Don't come any closer'' she warned, taking up a defensive posture. Vexus, Hexus and Nexus chuckled in unison, wicked grins on their faces. ''I think it is time to end this battle'' Hexus said. ''I agree, we have much to do'' Nexus continued. ''SHADOW CLAW!'' Vexus shouted, and a red claw, shot from his outstretched hand. Maya jumped to the side, but wasn't quick enough. The attack brushed against her arm, bloodying it, and sending a painful jolt through her body. She looked at her arm, and saw to her relief that it was only a minor wound.

Ky and Boomer walked up to her and saw that she was bleeding. ''Maya are you okay?'' Ky asked, concerned. ''Its just a scratch'' Maya said, ''we've got more important things to worry about''. Ky took a look at Maya's wounded arm, and then at the Hiverax. He nodded grimly. ''Let's take these guys down'' he said.

Maya ran towards the e-teens, a grimace of determination on her face. ''INFERNAL STRIKE!'' Hexus shouted, and a ball of red energy, somewhat resembling a human skull, shot from his outstretched hand. Maya jumped over the attack, covering the remaining distance to Hexus, and then she performed a circle kick. Hexus brought his arm up just in time to block the attack, but realized too late that Boomer was closing in. The blonde warrior launched a kick at Hexus' knee, causing him to fall off the edge. He did not go alone though, for he managed to grab Maya's unwounded arm, and pull her with him. The pair fell into the sea, with an accompanying splash.

**To be continued... **


	2. Chapter 2: Out on the ocean

**Chapter 2  
**

Maya went under for a moment, but soon broke the surface, thrashing frantically. The water was icy cold, but she did not care, for as painful as the cold was, the pain from her wound making contact with the salty water was far greater. She grimaced through the pain and looked upwards, trying to find a way to get back on board the ship. Hexus bobbed in the water a few meters away from her, seemingly unconscious. Maya, though disgusted by the idea of helping an e-teen, swam towards him, not noticing the trail of blood she was leaving in the water.

Ky watched helplessly as Maya fell off the X-caper. He ran to the edge, and took a look down. He saw Maya swimming towards Hexus, who was bobbing in the water, unconscious by the look of it. ''NEURAL BLAST!'' Nexus shouted abruptly, and a thin beam of blue energy shot out from his forehead. The attack hit Ky, dropping him to the ground. The two Hiverax brothers standing on the deck of the X-caper chuckled in unison, then walked over to where Ky was lying. ''It is time to end this'' Vexus said. ''I agree, we have other more pressing matters to attend to'' Nexus concluded. Their hands began to glow, as they prepared to strike the human dead.

''Not so fast!'' Boomer shouted as he jumped into the air. ''RIGHTEOUS LIGHT!'' he exclaimed, and his chest began to emanate a glow. Then, with a triumphant scream, he unleashed the attack. Three beams of pure light, shot out from his chest, and hit the e-teens. They fell to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

Maya reached the unconscious Hexus a few moments later. She could not see his face, for he faced down in the water. She shook her head, barely believing that she was about to save him. ''It sometimes sucks being one of the good guys'' she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, Hexus exploded into motion. He locked his arm around Maya's neck, and forced her under the water. She struggled, and managed to loosen his grip to the point where she could get her head out of the water. She then snapped her elbow backwards into his side, breaking the hold.

A rope splashed into the water about three meters away from her. Maya looked up and saw Ky and Boomer. ''Swim for the rope!'' Ky called down to her. Maya swam for the rope with all speed, Hexus following. He had no intention of letting her get out of the water alive. Maya reached the X-caper, grabbing at the rope frantically. ''Pull!'' Ky yelled, as he and Boomer tugged at the rope, pulling Maya two feet out of the water. A hand shot out out of the water, locking its vise-like grip around her ankle. Maya looked down, and saw Hexus, looking up at her, a wicked smile stretched across his thin lips. ''Sorry for the inconvenience'' he said, each word dripping with venom. Ky and Boomer tugged at the line with all their might, but the added weight of Hexus made their task all the harder to complete. Maya, now halfway up, shook her leg wildly, hoping that the e-teen would fall off, but to no avail.

A slight movement out on the water caught Boomer's eye. His eyes widened and an ashen pall fell upon his features. ''SHARK!'' he cried out, tugging at the rope with such force, that Maya ascended three feet. ''A what!?'' Maya shouted. Ky's gaze went upwards, coming to rest on a distant form, a dorsal fin, sticking two feet out of the water. ''Just stay calm, we'll get you out of there'' he said, pulling all the harder at the rope. ''That's easy for you to say'' she said, ''you're not the one hanging over the ocean with an e-teen stuck to your leg and a hungry shark preparing to make a meal of you''.

Hexus had dismissed the whole thing as a feeble attempt to scare him. He began swinging to and fro on Maya's leg. ''Stop that'' Maya spat, but only received a wicked smile from the e-teen. She was beginning to lose her grip on the rope. Hexus chuckled. ''Let go of me!'' she commanded, but Hexus did not let go, on the contrary, his grip on her ankle tightened. Maya shook her leg but to no avail; the e-teen's iron-grip was unbreakable. ''Let me go!''

Vexus and Nexus woke up at that point in time. They stood up and walked over to Ky and Boomer, who were still tugging at the rope. They looked over the edge of the X-caper, and there they saw their brother, hanging from Maya's leg. They could also see movement out on the water, some distance away from the X-caper, but they dismissed it as irrelevant.

Maya felt anger building up within her. Sweat was beading on her brow, and when her thoughts turned to the shark infested waters below, her anger gave way to rage. ''Let go'' she said through her clenched teeth. Hexus did not. Suddenly, Maya's amber eyes turned a purple hue. She took a deep breath, and brought her free leg up, and then, with a scream of rage and defiance, she snapped it back with all her strength, kicking Hexus squarely in the face. His head snapped back, and he fell into the water.

With Hexus no longer holding her, it was easy for Ky and Boomer to haul Maya up onto the deck. When standing on the deck, shivering from the cold, her anger dissipated, and her eyes reverted back to normal. She looked down into the water where Hexus had landed. ''Hexus!'' Vexus and Nexus called in unison, worried about their brother. Maya too was worried. What if she had broken his neck or knocked him unconscious; then he would surely drown. Ky saw her worried look and put his hand on her shoulder. ''There was nothing else you could have done'' he said, trying to offer her some comfort, ''If you hadn't kicked him, he would have taken you with him into the water.'' A smile found its way onto Maya's face. She somehow felt warmer now. ''Boomer, go get a blanket'' Ky ordered. Boomer nodded and went down into the X-caper.

Hexus resurfaced a few moments later, a big bruise on his face. He looked up at his brothers and then at Maya. ''It seems that you are full of surprises Maya'' he said spitefully, ''really; what an excellent e-teen you would make.'' Maya answered with an icy glare, but received only a wicked smile. Boomer returned with the blanket. Ky took it and draped it around Maya's shoulders. ''Thanks'' she said, blushing a little.

Hexus suddenly went under. Team Stax, along with Vexus and Nexus, peered down into the water, surprised at Hexus' disappearance. Maya, thinking it to be another ruse, spoke up: ''Please, how gullible do you think we are.'' Hexus' hand reached out of the water, clutching at the air frantically. Then his face appeared, and on it was a genuine look of fear and terror. That is when Maya realize what was going on. ''THE SHARK!'' she screamed. There was blood on the water, Hexus's blood. ''BROTHER!'' Vexus and Nexus screamed in unison. They desperately wanted to save Hexus, but were afraid to go into the water, and for good reason. The shark held every advantage in the water, and would surely kill anyone foolish enough to challenge it.

Ky grabbed the rope and threw it into the water. ''Hexus, grab the rope!'' he called. Boomer and Maya joined him, and Vexus and Nexus did likewise. A torn arm reached out of the water, and locked its grip around the rope. ''PULL!'' Ky yelled, and everyone tugged at the line. But the shark tugged at the opposite end of the rope, nearly pulling Team Stax, along with Vexus and Nexus, into a wet grave. For several long moments, this tug of war continued, until at last the shark relented, relinquishing its grip on poor Hexus. ''We got him!'' Ky exclaimed as he felt the weight lessen on the other end of the rope. Vexus and Nexus sighed with relief. That relief turned into horror, as they saw what came out of the ocean. Hexus' arm, severed at the shoulder.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Grieving Hearts

**Chapter 3**

Vexus and Nexus, overwhelmed with horror and grief, fell to their knees, an ashen pall to their features. Ashen too were the faces of Ky, Maya and Boomer, who stood a good four feet away from where the severed limb was lying on the deck.

For a long while, no one said anything; all that could be heard were the waves smashing against the strong hull of the X-caper, and the occasional distant caw of a seagull. ''It looks synthetic'' Maya said, breaking the silence, and pointing at the pool of blood that had formed around the severed appendage, ''so you guys are robots then.'' This was more of an observation than an actual question; she had her answer splattered over the deck in front of her after all.

Vexus and Nexus stood up abruptly, casting icy cold glares Maya's way. ''This is your doing!'' they said in unison, pointing accusingly at the blue haired warrior, ''you kicked Hexus into the water, so that he might be devoured by that monster.'' Before Maya could answer, Ky spoke up: ''Hexus did this to himself, put the blame where it belongs.'' ''Yeah'' Boomer exclaimed, ''this isn't Maya's fault at all.''

Maya said nothing. Anger welled up within her, smothering any sympathy she might have felt for the Hiverax. How dared they blame her for what happened; Hexus was to blame, not her. Suddenly, Maya's amber eyes turned a purple hue. How dared they. Maybe Hexus deserved the fate that befell him. She was entertaining thoughts of stacking up and blasting Vexus and Nexus into the water, to reunite them with their brother, in the pit of hell. That last thought brought her back to reality, and her eyes reverted back to normal. Her anger began to dwindle, and was eventually replaced by sympathy for Vexus and Nexus, who had just lost their brother.

''I think vengeance would be in order, don't you think brother? I agree brother, I believe that is what Hexus would have wanted.'' The e-teens dropped into the customary bow for a kairu challenge. ''Challenge not accepted'' Ky said, arms crossed over his chest. Vexus and Nexus looked as if they were going to explode, then they calmed. Vexus, grim-faced, stooped and reverently picked up the severed appendage. ''Rest assured, this is not over – Maya.'' With that said, they took off into the sky, disappearing from sight in a few seconds.

Ky sighed. ''I can't help but feel sorry for them. They are total jerks, but they didn't deserve this.'' Boomer and Maya nodded. Mookee came up onto the deck and almost fainted when he saw the blood. ''What happened here?'' he cried; then he took note of Maya's wounded arm. ''Maya – are you okay – you've lost a lot of blood – are you dying? – please don't say you're dying.'' The little alien's facial hair began to grow at an accelerated rate, quickly reaching his knees. ''Mookee calm down, this isn't my blood'' Maya said. Mookee stopped panicking and his facial hair stopped growing. ''Well then, whose is it?'' he asked, studying Ky and Boomer to see if they were wounded. Apart from a few bumps and bruises, they seemed unscathed; much to Mookee's relief. Maya bit her lip, trying to think of some way of breaking the news to her already nervous companion, without causing panic. She thought of nothing and so she just sighed resignedly and looked the little alien in the eye. ''Hexus is dead'' she said. Mookee just shrugged. Maya was surprised at the sheer bluntness of the little alien's reply. ''Hexus is dead'' she repeated, thinking that perhaps Mookee had misunderstood her straightforward statement. Mookee just shrugged again, uncaring for dead Hexus and his grieving brothers. ''Well, we all have to go sometime'' he said. The comment hit the three warriors harder than Lokar ever could. Mookee crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned away, evading three incredulous glances coming his way.

Mookee went down into the X-caper, then came back up, holding a mop. ''By the way you guys, the ship is good to go; I just need to clean this up and then we can be on our way.'' The three warriors nodded and went down into the X-caper. Mookee soon joined them, and off they went, speeding towards their destination.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: A hunt for kairu

**Chapter 4**

**It has taken some time, but I have finally finished writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

Maya was standing at the window, watching the waves as the X-caper passed them by, when Ky walked up to her. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked, taking up a position beside her. ''Just a little frazzled I guess'' she replied. A troubled look found its way onto her face. Ky noted the look, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''Look, the thing with Hexus...'' he began, ''no one blames you for what happened.'' ''Except for Vexus and Nexus'' Maya corrected. ''You know how those guys are. Don't let them get you down'' Ky said. Maya forced a smile, then a troubled look found its way onto her face once more. ''Actually'' she began, ''that is not what troubles me. When I was hanging over the ocean, I felt anger building up within me; intense anger, such as I have never felt before. I can only go by what my senses tell me, and my senses tell me that this anger was not normal.'' ''Hexus almost killed you back there'' Ky said, ''you have every right to be angry.'' Maya looked down at her feet and sighed. ''You're right I guess'' she said.

Maya blushed suddenly, and a wide smile found its way onto her face. That is when Ky realized that he was still touching her shoulder. He coughed apologetically and blushed. He proceeded to remove his hand but Maya stopped him, putting her hand on top of his, holding it in place. Time seemed to stand still. Neither of them said a word; then again, no words were needed.

xxxxx

Boomer peered intently through the windshield, a smile widening on his face. ''Land ho!'' he exclaimed, as soon as he caught sight of the black sand shores of Iceland. Ky and Maya rushed to join him, as did Mookee.

Boomer had initially planned to land on the beach, but Maya had pointed out that it was low tide, and that they should look for another place to touch down, lest the ship would be swept away by the ocean when the tide came back in. And so they landed on a hillock overlooking the beach.

Team Stax set out immediately, going inland, soon coming to a wooden fence, encompassing a field. On the field, they could see an elderly man and two younger men, raking hay. Boomer, who had been born and raised on a farm, basked in the spectacle. ''Hello there!'' Ky called, and one of the men, apparently the youngest of the three, broke off from the group and came their way, taking up a position before Team Stax, the fence in between. He was tall and lean, with wheat colored hair and blue eyes. ''Hello,'' the young man greeted, with a thick accent. ''My name is Ky, and this is Boomer and Maya,'' Ky said. ''My name is Hoskuld,'' the young man said, ''pleased to meet you.'' Boomer glanced at the meadow. ''Good hay?'' he asked. ''Indeed,'' Hoskuld replied, also casting a glance the meadow's way.

Maya's knees buckled abruptly, as a wave of nausea washed over her. ''Guys, I'm having a vision'' she said, closing her eyes. In her head, Maya could see an old plough, resting against the back of a wooden shed. A few moments later, she opened her eyes again. ''What did you see?'' Ky asked, ''the kairu?'' Maya nodded, pointing towards a solitary shack atop a hill, across from them, beyond the field. ''Behind that shed'' she said.

A perplexed look found its way onto Hoskuld's face. ''What's kairu?'' he asked. It was Maya who answered. ''It's a kind of – mystical energy force throughout the universe.'' Hoskuld crossed his arms over his chest, his face telling the three warriors that he simply did not understand. ''And what might that have to do with our tool shed?'' he asked. ''If you allow us to look behind the shed, we can show you'' Boomer said.

Hoskuld looked at each of them in turn, then nodded his assent. He led the three warriors over the meadow, and up the hill to where the shed was, and as Maya had previously said, the relic, an old plough, was resting against its back wall, glowing with energy. ''It belonged to my great grandfather,'' Hoskuld said, his hands resting on his hips.

Team Stax took up their x-readers and pointed them at the relic. From the corner of her eye, Maya noticed a disquieted look on Hoskuld's face. ''Don't worry,'' she said comfortingly, ''the plough will not be harmed.'' The young man smiled and nodded, obviously relieved. Maya's attention went back to the plough then, and to the energy within. ''Now, let's drain this thing and head home,'' she said.

Hoskuld watched in amazement as the energy within the plough was sucked out of it and then absorbed by the peculiar devices. He was not the only spectator, for his younger sister Sigrid, and their dog Halfdane, came running up the hill towards the shed.

''Awesome,'' Ky exclaimed, ''I got _lightning blade_.'' ''_Chemaster clone_,'' Maya said, ''I needed that.'' ''And I got _man-o-war_,'' Boomer exclaimed, ''wicked.''

Hoskuld cleared his throat abruptly, catching the attention of the three warriors. Beside him stood a young girl, around the age of eight by the look of it, with hair the color of wheat and blue eyes, trademarks that seemed to be rather prominent in this family. Beside her stood an Icelandic Sheepdog. ''This is my sis–'' Hoskuld began, but was cut short by his impertinent sibling. ''My name is Sigrid,'' she said, ''and this is Halfdane, my best friend.'' She patted the dog on the head. ''What might your names be?''

''I'm Ky, the leader of Team Stax, and these are my teammates, Maya and Boomer.''

Boomer went down on one knee. ''Come here boy,'' he said, hand extended, and the dog came to him. Boomer patted him on the head, and motioned for Ky and Maya to do the same. Ky similarly went down on one knee, and patted the dog's muscular neck. Maya went down on her knees, and put her hand on the dog's shoulder. But as her hand connected, the dog let out a yelp, and bolted away, seemingly frightened.

Maya's hand recoiled. Sigrid spun on her heel, and ran down the slope, calling for the dog to stop. ''What did – what did I do?''Maya stuttered, bewildered as to why the dog would be frightened of her. ''I do not know,'' Hoskuld replied, seeming equally perplexed, ''he has never acted like that before.''

A worried look found its way onto Maya's face, a look that Hoskuld noted. ''So –'' he began, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood, ''what will you do with the energy, now that you have obtained it?'' Boomer was about to answer, when one of the men on the meadow called something to Hoskuld in Icelandic. He called something back and looked at Team Stax apologetically. ''Father wants to see me,'' he said. ''Did I get you into trouble?'' Maya asked nervously, but Hoskuld's incoming toothy smile put her back at ease. ''No,'' he said assuredly, ''father simply wants me to get back to work.'' Hoskuld's father called again.

''Well –'' Ky said, extending his hand, ''I guess this is goodbye.'' Hoskuld shook that hand, ''goodbye and farewell.'' He shook hands with Boomer and Maya, then spun on his heel and bounded away, down the slope.

''Well –'' Ky said, ''I guess we better be going too.'' Team Stax went down the slope, over the field and back to the X-caper. Soon they were up and away, headed for home, large exhaust pipes leaving white contrails.

xxxxx

Lokar lounged in his immense throne, watching the approach of Vexus and Nexus with more than a passing interest. They were coming back empty-handed more frequently now, so he would not be surprised to find that they did not have his kairu, but the fact that their brother was not with them, inseparable as they were, intrigued him more than a little.

''We have returned, master,'' Vexus and Nexus said in unison, bowing low. Lokar eyed the e-teens squarely. ''And a member short it would seem,'' he said at length, ''where is Hexus?'' Vexus and Nexus exchanged grave glances. ''It grieves us to inform you master, that our brother perished during our latest quest.''

''I see,'' Lokar said, ''how did he die?'' It was Vexus who answered. ''It was Maya who did him in,'' he said, ''she threw him into shark-infested water, where he was devoured.'' Nexus took up Hexus' severed appendage and presented it to his master, ''this is all that remains.'' Lokar took it and looked it over, then he nodded absently.

Vexus and Nexus exchanged glances. ''Master,'' they began, ''we would ask for your permission to take revenge on the person who wrought this upon our brother.'' Lokar eyed the two e-teens, his angular face twisted in wicked glee, ''permission granted.''

Vexus and Nexus, grinning ominously, went out of the immense chamber, happy that they would get a chance to repay Maya for all she had wrought. They did not suspect, that they would never return.

**To be continued...**

**I do not know when I will be able to update, but until then, see you later. **


End file.
